randomvideogamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundurus
Thundurus is a dual-type Electric/Flying type legendary Pokemon. While he does not evolve to anybody he has another form, the Therian Form. It is activated by using Reflecting Mirror. He is part of the Kami Trio as well as Tornadus and Landorus. Biology Physiology In Incarnate Forme, Thundurus is a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of his tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures. They are a dark grey color, and each has a long, sharp spike on one side. In Therian Forme, Thundurus is a large, blue, sleek, bipedal snake or dragon-like Pokémon. The horn on his head is now thicker and extends out more, while his ears become more pointy and pinned back. Thundurus' hair remains the same; the mustache now takes on a more raised snout and fanged-maw-like appearance, with two curving wisps flowing back and pass his ears. His eyes remain yellow, but with larger irises which still lack visible pupils. His chest remains broad and unchanged, while his navel is bejeweled with a blue gem. Thundurus' arms have lose much of their muscular bulk, and are now slimmer. He has two paw-like hands, each covered in a trailing cloud-like fluff and with three claw-tipped fingers. Thundurus' purple lower half is much smaller then his upper body, and consist of two hind-legs and his tail. His feet are elongated, with three downward curved toes and claws. Thundurus' tail also remains largely unchanged, although it is thicker at the base and tapers off and becomes thinner toward the tip. Gender differences Thundurus is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Special abilities Thundurus can shoot thunderbolts from his tail. Behavior Habitat In the Anime Thundurus made his TV episode debut in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2. It appeared on Milos Island after Team Rocket destroyed its shrine, then began fighting with Tornadus. Later, when Landorus tried to stop them, they fought Landorus together, even after Jessie, James, Meowth and Dr.Zager tried to capture them. In the Manga Thundurus, along with Tornadus and Landorus, is captured by Rood in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He was first seen battling with Tornadus at the Battle Subway before his capture, and was later used to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. Game Data Game Locations Black: Trade from White White: Roaming Unova Black 2: Trade White 2: Trade Pokemon Rumble Blast: Autumwood Firebrathing Mountain Flavour Text Black: Countless charred remains mar the landscape of places through which Thundurus has passed. White: The spikes on its tail discharge immense bolts of lightning. It flies around the Unova region firing off lightning bolts. FileSpr_5b_642.png|Thundurus Sprite FileSpr_b_5b_642.png FileSpr_5b_642_s.png|Shiny Thundurus Sprite FileSpr_b_5b_642_s.png FileSpr_5b2_642T.png|Therian Form FileSpr_b_5b2_642T.png FileSpr_5b2_642T_s.png|Shiny Therian Form FileSpr_b_5b2_642T_s.png Landorus Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon: 5th Generation Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Dragon